Lance Release His Hate
by 104285225
Summary: Captain Quentin Lance knew Oliver is the Arrow and want to arrest Oliver.


Fanfiction- The Arrow

Chapter 1

When it was sunset, everyone got off work and went home. All office lights were off, except the office of Captain Lance. As usual, Captain Lance was the last one staying at his office to deal with some files.

Suddenly, there was a strange noise out of the door.

"Who?" Captain Lance asked and raised his head at once.

The noise became louder and louder. Lance could hear clear the noise of the collision with desk and paper dropping.

"Show up!" Captain Lance put his hands to the waist to prepare for picking his gun.

However, just in the second Lance picked out his gun, a strange shadow rushed out and hit his hands, which made him drop his gun.

"I'm sorry to use this manner to meet you. I apologize for my coarse treatment." A wrinkled and beard man who was wearing a magnificent armor, waist hanging an ornate sword decorating blinking diamonds, showing up in front of him.

"I know you, you are the man, right?" Captain Lance gasped.

"I think I'd better introduce myself formally- I am Ra's Al Ghul, the leader of the League of Assassins, the Son of Demon." The man looked down at Lance and stated unhurriedly, twisting his ring with dragon pattern on right little finger.

"I won't you hurt any one of this city!" Captain Lance howled.

"No matter what you want to do. I just want to tell you Oliver Queen is the Arrow." Ra's Al Ghul said scornfully, even without paying any glance on Captain Lance, seemed that it was a common sense.

Captain Lance didn't have any response immediately, trembling chapped lips, just glared at the view of Ra's back with two tremendous eyes with eye wrinkles. He reminded everything happened between he and the Arrow- found clues for the Arrow, dealt with criminals who were caught by the Arrow, and so on. In fact, he truly more than once suspected Oliver was the Arrow, but he was still shocked about the truth.

Suddenly, he burst out, using all energies to struggle to get free and rushed towards Ra's, "You means that he murdered my daughter Sara!" He gnashed, like a berserk lion, widening his eyes and opening mouths.

"Now you just know what you should know." Ra's just left a word behind and disappeared in the dark night, leaving Captain Lance alone collapsing faintly on his chair like mud, like no bones in his body in the office, while there was a total dark outside.

Chapter 2

"Oliver Queen is the Arrow." This explosive news occupied of all newspapers and news headlines.

"I must let him in prison for Sara's death!" Captain Lance was from busy the early morning. After having a long debate with the Director and Procurator, he finally received a signed search warrant. "You've got no chance of escape even if you had wings." Captain Lance started to be eager to get into action.

When it was sunset, people left work place and back home. Captain Lance and his team surrounded the Bar Verdan.

"Go, go, go! Catching him a current!" Captain Lance was too impatient to wait for commanding his men and straightly intruded the target- the basement of the bar. They broke into the hall where was decorated with colorful neon quickly, then went through a winding path behind the wine rack where was full of expensive alcohols, then narrowly stopped in front of an iron door that showed lots of rust on it.

Several polices irrupted the basement of Verdan. What they saw petrified them- orderly weapon arrows and bows displaying in the cabinet around the basement, super computers and huge servers were at the middle of the basement, and the depth are training equipments and battle field. There was no doubt that it was the base of the Arrow. However, when they were still just stood in the center of the basement like a headless fly and didn't know what to do, some arrows flied from the dark and shot them precisely, except Captain Lance.

"Show up! And Drop your weapon!" Lance held his gun and also his breath, even he didn't know where he should shoot to.

"Captain, I don't want to hurt you." A shadow with green hood holding an ingenious bow paced from the dark. "And so do your men. I just used anesthetic arrows." The shadow emphasized.

"The Arrow, oh, Oliver, you should surrender. Drop you weapon or I'll shoot you." Lance still held his gun stiffly.

"If I want, I can easily escape. However, I stayed here because I would turn myself in." The shadow took his hood off and showed a face- Oliver Queen, who was the famous dude of this city, surviving from an isolated island for years, now stood straightly, closing the lips through the vicissitudes. "I just want to save my city." Oliver declared emphatically.

"Save your city? Come on, guy. Look at this city. It is a mess totally! After your fighting against Malcolm, the earthquake and now facing League of Assassins, the city is still terrible. Moreover, you, is you, did kill my daughter Sara, your mother and you're going to kill my other baby Laura!" Even already knew Oliver is the Arrow, Captain Lance still stared at Oliver by narrow eyes, and backed up a little unconsciously, but no tendency to drop his gun and held it more tightly.

"No, you don't know how Sara died, and either my mom. Truly, I'm sorry, and I love Sara, so much. If possible, I want the died one is me, then all things wouldn't happen…" Oliver raised voice a little bit higher but still calm and firm. When said about Sara and mom, an unaware eye contact moving, with frown and lost skipped in his eyes but replaced by firmness and calmness again in one second that even nobody can perceive.

"Shut up! Whatever line of crap you're thinking about giving me, just save it. Sara has already died!" Lance interrupted Oliver when he mentioned his daughter. Lance finally couldn`t control himself. He angrily knocked over the only green scindapsus aureus in the basement on the table which is Oliver's mom's favorite kind of plant, which is the only thing can reduce the smell and moisture of the basement which never expose under sun, like the Arrow, never shown under sun. He didn't care about the broken pots and the dirt that was strewn all over the floor at all and dashed to Oliver then punched him on Oliver's face heavily, once and once again, more and more heavily, while Oliver didn`t fight back, then pushed him with both hands to in case he would lose himself control which made he fell on the ground seriously.

"Captain Lance," Oliver picked himself up, stood straightly again, and didn't deal with his blood flowing wounds and bruises, with no anger that seemed this punching was deserved. "I'm so sorry, but I need an extra chance to save, to protect my city, my people who I love. I beg you." Even so, Oliver's voice was still full of determination, neither fast nor slowly.

Lance still glared at Oliver ragefully, if fire would come out from his eyes. However, when having an eye contact with Oliver's determined eyes, he started to be softhearted, without any word.

"Captain Lance, I won't let any more people die this time! If so, I'll be the first one. Captain Lance?" Oliver swore to Lance even there was no response.

"Go." Lance murmured.

"Captain Lance?" Oliver concerned.

"Go! I won't say it again. I'll believe you last time." Lance shouted again.

With contrary to expectation a little, Oliver blanked a second, but recovered at once, picking his bow up, and ran upstairs. "Thank you, Captain Lance." Oliver stopped at the last step, without turning back and whispered. Then he disappeared out of the bar Verdan.

After releasing Oliver, the Arrow who he wants to catch most, who was responsible to his daughter Sara's death, and who brought him and his only daughter Laura into danger. Captain Lance sat on the chair like a half-dead octopus in front of the computer, whose screen was still on and showed the record of some escaped criminals. He still remembered how he helped the Arrow to save this city. And he thought he might admit the Arrow as a vigilante of this city. He still hated the Arrow, because he deceived him about his daughter's death. However, he knew that the Arrow was the only one that can beat Ra's Al Ghul and save the tumbledown city. Maybe it was time to release the hate. He contemplated without seeing anything or saying anything.

When he still was ruminating everything he underwent, the policemen were waking up one by one. "Take photos and seal up all things!" He ordered when policemen were still in a confused state of mind, then paid a glimpse to the base, leaving a short sigh and going upstairs.

Reflective letter

I choose a portion of the Arrow Season 3 because I like this show and follow this series from Season1 to 3. I changed some plot because I don't think the original is humanistic.

I adapt the plot that at about Episode 17 and 18 because in my opinion I don't think the original is good enough.

In the original, Ra's Al Ghul kidnapped Captain Lance rather than met him to tell the truth that Oliver is the Arrow. However, I think it's not a hero should do. I regard Ra's is also a hero even he is villain of this season. As a hero, and the leader of League of Assassins, he had ability to go to Lance's office alone and keep himself safe. He has no need to kidnapped Captain Lance. Besides, I move the meeting place to Lance's office- the police station. A villain came and left the police station easily can show that Ra's is a skilled killer and police like Captain Lance can't beat Ra's. I make a bedding of the following plot that Oliver could beat Ra's is a reason why Lance let Oliver go.

Then, chapter 2 is more important for my adaption. As for the original, Captain Lance arrested Oliver at once and didn`t listen to Oliver, even his daughter Laura's explanation. And his hate last to the end of this series. I don't think it's humanistic. People shouldn't because dead people to hurt alive people. Like Sara has already dead, and Ra's get threat the safety of this city. As a police, Captain Lance should take responsibility to protect this city, so he should put personal revenge aside for a while. It's why I adapt that he finally let Oliver go. In fact, he knows that this city needs Oliver. On the other hand, he knows his daughter Sara died because of Oliver. So he is always entangled. I choose that he release Oliver, and this plot can also make him as a hero, and a more responsible police.

Totally, my fanfiction focus on Captain Lance rather than the main character of the series- the Arrow, Oliver. In my opinion, Captain Lance is also important for this story. Different from the Arrow or Ra's, he is just a police officer of this city, without super ability or skill. As a normal one, he protects his city. However, as a father, he lost one daughter because of Oliver. So he always lingers about what he should be more- Father or policeman? I choose he is a policeman because it gives us a more positive attitude- we can't always live in back, and we should try our best to protect people who alive.


End file.
